Dont hold this against me
by secretwriter67
Summary: Kurt introduces Blaine as his boyfriend to his family, but can Blaine survive a "talk"   Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_this is kinda my first fanfiction so be nice :} _

_I've read around A LOT and i've been perfectly fine reading all your stories under my blankets ;] _

_though i kind of thought i should make one of my own. _

_yes, i'm a newbie :o_

_Takes place after "Original songs"_

_Warning Boy/Boy kissing, so if you dont like that stuff. Dont read :D ~Gracias~_

_No Joke, I have re-Written this plot about.. 6 times. _

_I'm just 14 so my vocabulary isnt as grown up as those i read, but it will improve :D_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. i'm a female. not Ryan Murphy... **

**keepesh? **

* * *

Kurt Hummel leaned into his boyfriend Blaine just as they were about to enter the Hummel/Hudson home, it had been a few weeks after Blaine had kissed Kurt and the countertenors family was eager to welcome Blaine as Kurts boyfriend. _Welcome? _Kurt had thought _More like interrogate. _Blaine stared at Kurt confused.

"Whatever happens tonight, please don't hold this against me." Kurt whispered grabbing Blaines left hand. Blaine laughed and kissed the countertenors forehead, of course not, everything would be perfect _right?_

"Of course not, i'm estatic your family is letting me stay for the weekend and no matter how much they interrogate me. It wont change a thing." Blaine assured. Kurt uneasily smiled, surely he hadnt even began to think about the countertenors father. Kurt turned to face the door, taking a deep breath. _Blaine loves you, he wont leave you for something so trivial. _He assured himself mentally. He slowly turned the door and walked in, Blaine following behind.

The house was filled with the aroma of food, he heard ranting in the living room. _Football, with Finn and dad. _

"Were here.." Kurt called quietly. Carol rounded the corner and pulled Kurt into a tight imbrace practically squeezing all the air out of him. Soon Finn walked in the room that same goofy smile on his face.

"Whats up dude?" He smiled ruffling Kurts hair, Kurt shot him a glare and tried to pry at least one hand away from Carol to fix it. Finn looked over at Blaine and moved his hand in a weird motion, finns way of saying hello Kurt assumed. Finn glared a little as he examined Blaine from head to toe. Blaine didnt seem to notice.

The worst was yet to come..

Burt Hummel walked in with a serious expression on his face, his arms were crossed firmly over his chest.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, sir." Blaine smiled, he tried to sound calm and collected but Kurt heard his voice crack slightly. Carol, at this point, had already released him from her grasp and he took his place beside Blaine.

"Blaine, how are you kid?" Burt asked the seriousness not leaving his voice.

"Great, sir." Blaine responded.

Burt turned to his son who had that _Just shut up _expression on his face. The "talk" with Blaine could wait, Burt Hummel thought.

"Well, Dinner is done, and i'm hungry." He said bluntly.

* * *

Kurt took his place next to Blaine at the Dinner table, Finn across from him, and his father and step-mother besides Finn.

"Kurt honey, I know how you love to eat healthy so I was careful on what I cooked." She smiled gently. Finn muttered something about "healthy junk" but soon shut up when Carol shot him a warning glance.

"Its all great Carol." Kurt aknowledged. He slowly reached his hand under the table to tap on Blaines leg, he was quiet. Being quiet in the Hummel/Hudson house wasnt making a good first impression.

"Yes, the dinner is lovely." Blaine complimented, jerking his head up suddenly. Kurt smiled happily, slipping his hand with Blaines.

"So what are you into Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Well of course music, but I like football too." He grinned meeting Kurts proud gaze. Football would get Finn and his dad for sure.

"Whats your faveriot teams?" Finn asked seeming suddenly interested. His dad too, this was _amazing _maybe it wasnt as bad as he had thought it was going to be. Kurt drifted away though, not much caring about the football talk.

Soon after dinner was done, Finn and Burt went back to the game, Kurt and Carol had started cleaning the table, and Blaine was just kind of standing there awkwardly. Carol had picked up three of the plates trying to reach the top cabnient.

"Here let me help you with that." Blaine offered grabbing two plates and opening the cabinent door. Though he wasnt much taller then Carol he could reach it.

Kurt tried to hold back a smile, he was making a _great _first impression. Everything was looking great.

Until Burt walked in.

"Blaine can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Kurts eyes went wide, this was terrible. Blaine nodded and left the kitchen, Kurt went to follow but Burt stopped him.

"Just Blaine right now, okay?" He ordered.

As soon as his dad left the room he turned to Carol who shot him a worry glance back.

Blaine was getting, "The talk."

* * *

_Like I said that was kind of my first story :/ _

_so sorry if it isnt all that great :o _

_reviews? maybe? possibly? nice reviews please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you millions for the reviews, it was two in the morning so it wasnt the greatest._

_I'm also not the worlds best editor :D _

_There is only two chapters to this, not really a story._

********

DISCLAIMER: Dont own Glee, not Ryan Murphy just being Blunt here, but he has a penis and I'm chick.

* * *

Blaine stood uncomfortably infront of the older Hummel. Finn was in there too, but Finn didn't intemidate Blaine as much as Burt did.

"Take a seat kid." Burt muttered rather flatly. Blaine silently nodded and took a seat next to Finn; Finn then stood up and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Good luck," He whispered, "Your going to need it."

Blaine watched as Finn sauntered up the stairs, a smirk being apparent on his lips. Okay, so Blaine had admit, he was scared. Burt was in full papa bear mode and that was intemidating. It was silent for a few minutes; The only sound was the T.V, that was now on low.

"Mr. Hummel-" Blaine finally spoke. He was the first to break the silence, and Burt wasnt expecting that.

Burt looked up from the ground,"Call me Burt."

"Burt, I love your son." Blaine said quaintly.

Burt looked at Blaine knowingly, "I know you do, and he loves you too."

Blaine smiled. He was happy that he'd finally realised Kurt was the one he loved.

"He loves you a lot," Burt continued, "and that scares me."

Blaine went to speak, but Burt continued talking.

"It scares me, because Kurt gets so passionate." Burt said somberly.

Blaine nervously chuckled, "That's one of the things I love about him."

"I'll tell you one thing, he didn't get that from me." Burt laughed. He stopped smiling and looked over to the far right of the living room, at a picture. Blaine nodded, Kurt had talked about his mother numerous times. Blaine didn't mind, he listened to Kurt reminisce until his heart was content. Burt walked over to the picture, carefully picking it up, and handed it to Blaine.

The woman looked like she was in her early twenties. The resemblence between Kurt and his mother was breathtaking; right down to her porcelain skin.

"He is his mother," Burt smiled taking the picture back to its rightful place. Blaine couldnt find anything to say, truthfully, he was afraid he'd say the wrong thing at this point.

"Dont hurt him." Burt practically pleaded.

"I would never-" Blaine said bewildered. He couldn't even imagine breaking Kurts heart.

"You will, you can't have a stable relationship without breaking each others heart. Just don't break him." Burt whispered.

"Mr- I mean, Burt, I would never do anything to hurt him." Blaine assured.

"Good, your a good kid Blaine. I know my son is in good hands, but if you lay a finger on him." Burt paused, "Lets just say things won't go down easy."

Blaine slightly gulped. He knew the older Hummel spoke the truth.

"Now you better go to Kurt, he's probably freaking out." Burt chuckled.

Blaine didn't have time to respond, because Kurt came stumbling into the living room; He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Are you guys done?" He asked breathlessly. Blaine laughed and placed a kiss on his porcelain cheek.

"Eavesdropper." Blaine accused.

Kurt looked apalled, "No-I'd never."

"Well kids," Burt grunted getting up from the couch, "It's getting late, I'd best be getting to bed."

"Yeah, us too," Kurt responded, "C'mon Blaine."

Kurt grabbed Blaines hand and started guiding Blaine to his room.

"No so fast." Burt interrupted, Kurt turned around .

"Yes?" Kurt questioned.

"Blaine probably wants to sleep in here, right Blaine?" Burt glared.

"Y-Yeah, looks more comfortable." Blaine said cautiously.

"Thats what I thought." Burt smiled.

Blaine Anderson was really starting to get on Burt Hummel's good side.

**The END :}**


End file.
